


new haircut

by d_aredevisl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Haircuts, connor being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_aredevisl/pseuds/d_aredevisl
Summary: the reader gets a makeover





	new haircut

You were sat at home currently reading as you waited for your boyfriend Connor to come home from work, you usually did this but what was unusual about today was that earlier you went out and got a haircut.

This is was your first haircut since being with Connor so you were quite excited to see his reaction.

 

You waited an hour more about to just give up and go to bed as it was hitting one am but as you go to put the book away you hear the door opening.

Before you can even turn around Connors’ voice carries throughout the house.

“Sorry I was late sweetheart work hours a getting longer.” He says entering the room you are in.

You turn to him and smile when you see his jaw drop a bit.

“Do you like it?” You ask.

 

Connor takes two long steps to you and runs his hand through your new hair ruffling it up a bit, you scrunch your nose at this.

“Like it? I love it” He says still running his fingers through your hair.

You both look in each other's eyes smiling, sometimes change is a good thing.

-


End file.
